weird high
by Crazyinulover
Summary: summary on the inside. Bulma/Vegeta crossover with Buffy and Inuyasha


an.. Hello! I'm crazyinulover and I just got hit with a stroke of genius! I love three shows Buffy the vampire slayer, Dragonball Z and Inuyasha and I decided to throw my fav couples into a high school were everything is fucked up! Boys with tails,fangs and doggy ears.  
  
summary:  
  
Bulma, Kagome, and Spike (not to mention Souta and my oc Robin ) are stepsiblings who all live with Rupert Giles (Spike and Robin's birth father) and Megan Breifs. Rupes decides to move to Rochester (n.y) and send the 3 teens to Brighton High where wacky things accour.  
  
Bulma,and Kagome are 17, and Spike has just turned 18.  
  
This is the prologe  
  
THE NEW TOWN.  
  
"Well children I think this is just absolutly wonderful!" Megan shouted out at the top of her lungs looking around the roomey 3 floor house with an basement and an attic.  
  
"Well at least we get our own rooms if I had to share a room with Kagome or Bulma I would have shot myself. No ofense but a londen gal like me can't take too much of you california chicks. Damn I'm starting to sound Bloody American!" Robin said in mock shock Souta sniggered.  
  
The family of five was odd out of the 5 children only 2 pairs were blood related. Ms.Breifs married Kagome and Souta's father and when he died Kagome and Souta had no where to go and Bulma had the Idea to take them in (Kagome and Bulma at this time were the best of friends) and she agreed.  
  
Then about a year ago Ms.Briefs found the dashing britsh gentleman and fell in love. Spike and Robin had a bit to do with this because after their mother died 6 years prior their father went in a deep slump and moved to california and Spike played matchmaker along with ever-so-hopful-for-a-man- in-the-house Souta. They married and everything was going right until Rupert's old friend died and in the will said that he wanted the Giles family to move in the house. So they moved coast to coast and to a coast with no good waves and Kodak. (Roch. N.Y is the home to the origional disposable camera!).  
  
"Dad this is great and all but.... did we have to!" Spike said missing his friends back in cali. who were just like him punk all around.  
  
"Spike this is great and did you see the neighbors?!?!?"Bulma said.  
  
"No"  
  
"One has baggy black pants and a linkin park t-shirt and looks like he got ellectrocuted"  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Enough of admiring the view take the boxs that have your name on them out of the truck and put them in your rooms. With all of us workin-" Giles (aka Rupert) was interuped by the loud door bell.  
  
"I'll get it!" Kagome yelled. condradicting the Punky spike and the stylish Bulma the quiet normal girl got the door. *please be a hot guy please be a hot guy* ranting in her head.  
  
She flung the door open and looked down. A young girl with a punkish look to rival Robin stood there chewing gum.  
  
"HI! I'm Vega! I'm your new neighbor and since my big brother is too busy to invite you into the neighbor hood Im here in his place but then again he ain't too inviting....."  
  
"Hi Vega.Im Kagome come in I spect you wanna meet my younger sibs."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
"Everyone this is Vega she's here to invite us to the neighborhood" Kagome said leading her into the living room.  
  
"Vega this is my 'dad' and my 'mom' This is Spike, Bulma, Robin, and Souta."  
  
"Hi everyone! welcome to the-" then suddenly a cell phone rang everyone except Souta lunged for their pockets. It was Vega's  
  
"Hello V here.... No I m next door... WHAT that was today! I'll be right home bye!" She shut her cellphone and jammed it into her pocket.  
  
"sorry gotta go I'll see you peeps later!" With that she sped out of the room.  
  
"Odd " Spike said after a moment of scilence......  
  
"lets unpack school tomorrow got hot boys to meet!" Bulma said before speeding off to unpack.  
  
After unpacking alot the whole family went to sleep. With the thoughts of school on their minds.  
  
***********************************************  
  
Next time on weird high Spike meets "the man slayer". And Bulma finds out who the girl's big brother. And Kagome meets an odd dogish (in a good way) boy who hangs out with an pervert.  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK REVIEW! 


End file.
